Life after life
by jexa101
Summary: booth and Brennan died in two bodies in the lab, and now they meet yet again in the after life, will love fail twice? or will there be life after life?
1. darkness

**Title: **_life in the after life_

**chapter 1: **darkness

**A/N:I own nothing so don't sue**

Some people believe there is life after life , that after we die we're reborn to complete the mission that was given to us in the first place.

This was the case of an FBI agent, named Seeley booth. His wandering thoughts were drifting away into the darkness that was slowly enveloping him.

He was wondering whether he'd go to heaven or hell or if this even existed. Then a smile appeared on his tired face, as his thought drifted to a certain anthropologist. _Bones _he thought, then as he remembered the explosion, the darkness enveloped him and his tired and overworked mind.

* * *

Temperance Brennan was in a deserted warehouse with her captor pointing a gun to her head. Her eyes closed in the anticipation of the inevitable.

Then, a gunshot sound filled the air, and all that was left was the darkness of the warehouse, followed by the sound of sirens and cops yelling: "Drop your gun and put your hands in the air!".

* * *

He woke up to a bright light in his face he slowly opened his eyes and realized that he wasn't in Bones house anymore.

He was in the Jeffersonian medico-legal lab. He heard someone stir next to him, he sat up and looked over to see the one and only, temperance Brennan.

Her clothes were torn apart and her hair was disheveled. She looked nothing like he remembered, but still she was his bones. When he put his hand on her shoulder and she didn't move he realized something was off; the regular bones would have kicked his ass if he did that when she didn't notice. He shook her and her eyes slowly opened. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"What the hell...?"

"Bones, somehow we ended up in your office floor looking like crap"

"Yes, I can see that Booth"

"So, any ideas on how we got here? 'cause the last thing I remember is getting blown up in your kitchen"

"Booth, after the blow you died and I have no ideas as to how, but the last thing I remember is being shot in the head when I was kidnapped"

"If I died then how the hell did I end up here? And if you got shot to the head, how come you're still here?"

* * *

**A/N: please review I know this is a new approach on the bones- booth relationship but it'll eventually be great, so please give an opinion**


	2. invisible

**Title: **_life in the after life_

**chapter 2:** invisible

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

"There's no rational explanation for this"

"Bones, this is the Jeffersonian after all why don't we go see if we're dead or alive?"

"I don't know what that means"

"Sure you don't"

he muttered under his breath

"Seriously, I don't know what that means"

He stands up and brushes the dirt off of his clothe. Then he offers her a hand to stand up, but being her as she is she refuses to take it. She tries to stand up on her own but she can't. She collapses on the floor and he bends down to help her up.

"Let me go Booth I don't need your help"

"Bones for once, don't complain, and FYI you do need my help since you couldn't get up on your own"

"What does FYI mean?"

"For your information, now lets get going missy"

she points a finger in his face

"Don't. Call. me. That"

he tries to bite her finger and she moves it away just in time.

"You're such a child"

"Am not"

"am too"

"Am.. forget it I'll never win. Now lets see what is going on"

she grins and points forward

"After you"

They start walking out of her office and into the hallways of the Jeffersonian. They enter Angela's office, Booth remains in the frame of the door while Tempe goes to where Angela is working with a bunch of tissues next to her

"Ange, what's wrong?"

Bones asks putting an arm around her friends shoulder. She spins around looking from one side to the other as if she saw nobody there.

"Is anyone there?"

Angela asks cautiously, far from being her broody self.

"Ange, I'm right here"

Tempe says starting to worry. She waves a hand in front of the artist's face but she still doesn't see it.

"Booth, I don't think she can see us"

* * *

**A/N: **please review, your reviews keep me going, so please review!


	3. abbott and costello

**Life after life**

**chapter 3: Abbott and costello**

**disclaimer:** I own nothing, although I wish I owned Booth...

Bones and Booth were sitting in the caffeteria talking about their current situation.

"I don't undestand how she didn't see us"

"It makes sense, we're dead, you can't talk to the dead"

"If we're dead shouldn't we be in... I don't know... heaven perhaps?"

"Bones, didn't take you for the spiritual type"

"I'm not, you and your christianity rubbed off on me"

"Well then I guess it's worth it"

"What is?"

"The fact that I met you"

"So you think all the crimes we solved aren't worth it?"

"I wasn't talking about work. Sure it's worth it, but I meant that after all this bickering and fighting it's worth knowing you"

"Thanks"

"So what now? You think maybe bugman and the genius kid will see us?"

He was trying to lighten up the mood but failed miserably.

"I don't know what that means"

"Bug-man ; Genius-kid, get it?"

"No"

"You're hopeless"

"Am not"

"Am too"

"Am not"

He turns around to look at herwith an amused expression.

"You'll never change, That means you're hopeless to change"

"I can change"

"You're too damned stubborn to change"

"I could change"

she says looking down with her hands in her pockets.He puts his hand on her chin and turnns her head so she's facing him yet she avoids his eyes.

"Temperance, you're great just as you are, you don't need to change, but if you're going to, I'm here to help"

she looked into his deep brown chocolate eyes and she slowly move towards him closing the space between them until their lips met.

**A/N:** tell me.. love it, hate it.. please review!


	4. bring me to life

**Story: Life after Life**

**Chapter 4: Bring me to life**

**A/N: **well I know this chapter will be kind of bizarre just… wait until you've finish reading to review.

**Disclaimer: NOT MINE….** A special thanks to Viviana Jimenez for giving me the idea for this chapter. Vivi I laluvi!

Zack was walking towards the cafeteria where the song 'Bring me to life' was playing. When he fell to ground, he looked up to see Agent Booth kissing Dr. Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth!"

They parted in shock

"Zack you can see us?"

"Well, yes you're not invisible"

"But we were dead"

"I am aware of that Dr. Brennan, which is why it is impossible for you to be here because once a specimen has reached an expiration date it becomes impossible for it to return to its original state"

"Enough with this scientifical mumble jumble"

"Booth, we were dead, now, all of the sudden, we're alive? That's not… natural!"

"It isn't but maybe it was a miracle or something"

"Booth, miracles are nothing but scientific anomalies"

"Bones, you --"

"Don't call me Bones!"

"Fine, Tempe, sometimes you just have to believe in things without a rational explanation because love is not rational"

He left quite surprised that he had said those words.

"Did he just say he loves me?"

She looked at Zach

"I think it was implied"

"Oh Ouh"

**A/N: **so? Like it? Hate it? Please review… For those that want to know what does 'I laluvi' mean, it means 'I love you'


	5. the aftermath

**Story:** life after life

**Chapter 5: **The alter math

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…. unfortunately**

Angela Montenegro was walking towards the cafeteria when she saw Zack standing next to Brennan, her dead, best friend.

"I'm delusional"

"No, you're not Ange"

Tempe said trying to convince her friend

"You're dead!"

"No, I was, but now I'm alive and well"

Ange runs over and hugs her friend tightly

"God, I missed you Tempe!"

She says letting the tears fall freely.

"What? No hug for me?"

Asks a knight in shining FBI standard issue body armor

"Booth! Oh my god!"

She goes and hugs him too

"It's so nice to see you!"

"It's even better to be seen"

"Come on; let's go into my office and talk"

She grabs them by the arm and drags them into her office for the details on their little escapade.

Booth is leaning on the desk arms crossed. Brennan sits on the couch and Angela Watches their interaction. Booth stares at Brennan and she stares back.

"So, how was heaven?"

"Where we went was no heaven"

Says Booth while looking to the floor

"What?"

"We were right here in the lab ange"

"What? How did you?"

"I don't know when I woke up Booth was here, so was I; I don't really know how we got here"

"Oh"

That was all Angela could manage to say

"Did you come in here?"

"Yes, but you couldn't see us"

"Oh god, I knew there was somebody there I just…"

"Doesn't matter ange, you couldn't see us, it isn't your fault"

"But, how come I can see you now?"

"I don't know we were in the cafeteria, we …"

Booth all the sudden shut up at the death glare Brennan was giving him.

"You did what?"

"Nothing, Ange, Nothing happened"

"Sweetie by saying that you prove that something did happened"

"Well ladies, I've got a few phone calls to make, so I'll leave you to your chit chat"

Says Booth while heading to the door. Angela ran and stood in front of the door stopping him from leaving.

"You are not going anywhere mister"

She says grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"I don't think so Angela, my 5 year old son thinks I'm dead, while I'm not, so I have no problem to move you from that door unless you move yourself"

"I like a man that can make a point"

"Yeah, Well, I like it when people do as I say and I say: Move!"

Her eyes went wide she moves aside and he storms out of the room

Tempe joins her next to the door

"Sorry 'bout that Ange, he gets cranky when he doesn't see Parker when he's allowed to"

"That's ok sweetie"

She says putting a reassuring arm on Tempe's. They move to the couch.

"So, what did happened sweetie?"

"Huh?"

"With Booth"

"Oh"

Tempe looks down and blushes.

"We… sort of… kissed"

Angela let out big shriek

"Angela!"

"Sorry, sweetie, so, how was it?"

"I'm not telling you"

"Honey, why not?"

"'cause you'll scream"

"If I promise I won't?"

"Fine… it was… amazing"

"I knew it! It was impossible that a guy as hot as him couldn't kiss! So, was it short and sweet or French?"

"Angela! I won't answer that"

"Why wouldn't you?"

"Turn around"

She does as she is told

"Oh, Hi Booth"

**A/n: wow! This is the longest chapter I've written, please, tell me what you think.**


End file.
